


But Brother!

by 13ERROR13



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Implied Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree Has a Big Dick, M/M, Mentioned Jesse McCree, Pre-Overwatch, Sibling Incest, Slut Genji Shimada, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ERROR13/pseuds/13ERROR13
Summary: Wrote a fick about Kirinlust's pic http://kirinlust.tumblr.com/post/157089110675/shhI really like Shimadacest.Forgive me.





	

Hanzo dragged his drunk brother down the halls of their mansion, ignoring his drunken hiccups and protests.

"But brother! You should've seen him! My god he was so fucking hot, and so big t-"

Hanzo had enough, and spun around to face his younger brother. Genji's face was red, and so were his eyes; bloodshot and unfocused. His dyed green hair, normally somewhat decent, was all over the place, messed from god knows what. Hanzo didn't really want to know.

"I don't want to know what you did with strangers, brother! I am so sick of having to hide your drunk arse every night!"

Genji just grinned, taking a staggering step closer to Hanzo. He took his elder brother's hand, gripping his wrist somewhat tightly.

"Anija, _c'mon_ " whispered Genji, stepping even closer to his brother. Hanzo's face went red, realising what Genji was referencing. He hung his head slightly, staring at his feet in shame. Genji tipped his head up and kissed him, pushing him against the closest wall, slipping his thigh between Hanzo's leg to grind against his already half hard cock.

~ ~

"G-Genji! Hurry!"

Hanzo hissed at his brother, breath shaky and he gasped for air. Genji slurped, looking up at his brother. Hanzo could tell he was grinning, and that he was going to take his sweet-fucking-time because despite Hanzo's attempts, everyone knew how much of a slut the younger Shimada brother was, and seeing him practically choking himself on his brother's cock would be the least terrible thing said about him.

But that really wasn't the reason why Hanzo wanted Genji to hurry.

The reason was that he _loved_ this.

He loved when his brother would shower him in attention like this, despite it being wrong on oh so many levels. Hanzo absolutely loved the moments they had together like this, and Genji knew too, and he loved to use it against him.

Hanzo had forgotten how many times he had woken up with his morning wood in Genji's mouth, who said "he needed help" and that he "couldn't just leave him like that". Either way, Hanzo just tried to ignore the obscene wet noises coming from under his sheets and the fucking amazing feeling in his belly.

Hanzo felt Genji's arms slip between his thighs and reach up, grabbing his ass firmly as he bobbed his head quickly, sucking and sliding his tongue along the veiny, thick shaft of Hanzo's fat cock.

Hanzo gasped for air and threw an arm over his face to hide the sight of Genji suckling the head of his cock, lapping softly at it as if it was a treat.

Being the kind of guy who didn't get much action, Hanzo quickly came under Genji's incessant and intense teasing. The younger Shimada pulled off, and let the warm come shoot on his face, covering his nose, cheeks and plump, red lips.

Genji opened his eyes carefully and smiled up at Hanzo, making an obscene slurping sound as he licked his lips clean.

"I love you too, Anija."

Hanzo just gave a soft, grumbled whimper as a response.


End file.
